Fair Trade
by Kenna Monster
Summary: After rescuing Birkhoff Nikita tries her hardest to help him heal from Amanda, both physically and emotionally.
1. Chapter 1

**[I know Nikita was gone longer than 24 hrs but this is my universe and I do what I want :)] **

Birkhoff was exhausted, content to stay sitting on the couch long after Nikita had left. He attempted to scan for any Division activity in the area but the screen kept getting blurry and nothing was making sense.

Finally he laid down, curling up on his side. The couch wasn't as comfortable as his bed, but he could feel his body shutting down piece by piece and doubted he'd make it all the way up the stairs. Everything was throbbing, screaming for more medication, yet Birkhoff resisted. He couldn't slip into a drug induced haze, not while he was alone. He wouldn't be able to relax until Nikita got back.

He just hoped she'd hurry.

* * *

"This is a safe place," Nikita said as she led the way into the beach house, Alex following behind her. She had been gone a little over 24 hours, and considering the condition she had left Birkhoff in she was prepared for nursing two people back to health. After all, Alex was a complete wreck, her reunion with her mom hardly reconcillatory.

Nikita spotted Birkhoff curled up on the couch, casted hand held tight to his chest. She smiled, glad at least someone had gotten some sleep between the three of them.

"Hey, I'm back" Nikita said, gently shaking his shoulder. She was instantly alarmed at the heat she felt radiating from him.

"Birkhoff?" she said, crouching in front of the couch and shaking his shoulder a little more insistently. She sighed when he stirred, eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"Kita?" He asked, slowly blinking at her.

"Hey, I think you have a fever," Nikita explained, trying to squash her worry. She needed to stay focused.

"T'red" Birkhoff slurred, eyes slipping closed.

"No sleeping," Nikita replied, helping him sit upright. She tried to be gentle but he still hissed in pain, trying to pull away from her.

"How bad is it?" She asked.

"I've had worse," Birkhoff replied, focusing on staying vertical.

"Let me see," Nikita said, and when Birkhoff glanced at her face and saw the expression he decided not to bother arguing. Gingerly he lifted his shirt, revealing a mottled pattern that ran up his ribs on the left side in varying colors of green, purple and blue.

"Okay," Nikita said, sitting on the coffee table and trying to keep a straight face. Outside she was calm and cool, while inside she was all rage and hatred directed towards Amanda. She reached out, gently pressing against Birkhoff's ribs to examine the extent of injury. He nearly blacked out from the pain, gasping and jerking away.

Nikita looked up at Alex, who stood nearby, watching closely.

"Call Michael."

* * *

"How are they?" Michael asked.

"Alex is sleeping, I may have put something in her drink to help," Nikita replied, clutching the phone to her ear as she walked through the beach house. She had just checked on Alex and was glad to find her sprawled on the bed in the guest room, fast asleep.

"And Birkhoff?" Michael asked.

Nikita reached the couch, sitting on the edge of the cofffee table to examine the resident genius. She had put an IV in his arm, hoping that by giving him some fluids it would help with his fever. She readjusted the ice packs then covered him with the blanket.

"Asleep," she said, watching him. He was so peaceful, and she realized that for the first time since she had met him Birkhoff was still. No fingers flying across the keyboard, no leg jumping up and down as his body burned off all that caffeine, no eyes roaming a computer screen, just still. And she hated it.

"I wrapped his ribs but I'm worried about possible internal bleeding," she said, directing her thoughts back to Michael. "And his fever is still too high for my liking. I've got an IV and ice packs all set up."

"I should be there in about four hours, just hold the fort down till then," Michael said.

"See you soon," Nikita replied before hanging up. She pushed the hair back from Birkhoff's forehead, wishing there was more she could do. Patience wasn't one of her strong points.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Hope everyone enjoys!] **

"What are you doing?" Alex demanded when she walked into the room and saw Birkhoff sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer.

"Scanning the area," he replied, eyes roving the screen.

"Nikita told you to stay on the couch," Alex reminded him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She also said her and Michael would be back yesterday," Birkhoff said finally looking at her.

Alex sighed. "They're on a supply run. Relax, I'm sure they're fine."

"Right. So we shouldn't be worried at all?" Birkhoff demanded. "Amanda has all available agents looking for us but you think we should just relax?"

"I think," Alex said, trying to keep her voice calm, "that Nikita and Michael can handle themselves. It's you I'm worried about."

"I'm fine," Birkhoff said though he felt opposite. The room was spinning and everything seemed slightly out of focus, and every time he breathed pain flared up his side. His whole body ached but he refused to let that stop him from protecting Nikita.

"Liar," Alex said, walking over. "Come on, I'll help you."

Reluctantly Birkhoff let her help him to his feet, looping her arm around his waist and slowly guiding him back to the couch.

"Now stay," Alex said as she hung his IV back on the pole and covered him with blankets.

"Bossy," Birkhoff griped, though now that he was lying down he did feel a little better. Maybe sleep wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

Birkhoff jerked awake, gasping as the movement tore at his ribs. His chest felt like someone was sitting on it, the weight crushing his lungs.

"Hey, you're awake," Alex said, walking over to the couch. "How do you feel?"

"Are they back yet?" Birkhoff asked.

Alex paused. "I'm sure everything's fine and they'll be here as soon as they can."

"We should be looking for them," Birkhoff said, trying to sit up. There was a pop in his chest then red dots danced across his vision.

"You should try not to move," Alex said, gently pushing him back down. "You have a fever and I think you may have internal bleeding, but I'm not sure.

"How long?" Birkhoff asked, closing his eyes and focusing on breathing.

"Till what?" Alex asked.

"Until I die," he replied, looking at her. She reached out, grabbing his hand.

"I won't let that happen."

"How long?" he repeated.

"Nikita and Michael will be back before then, I promise," Alex said. She watched as Birkhoff's eyes slowly drifted closed, holding his hand until he was asleep.

* * *

"Birkhoff, hey, wake up," someone said, their voice dragging Birkhoff away from sleep and back to reality. He jerked away from the blurry figure looming over him, positive it was Amanda.

"Easy, just breath. You were having a nightmare." Birkhoff blinked open his eyes, surprised to see it was Alex who was standing over him, forehead scrunched in worry.

He didn't even feel his eyes close, but suddenly Alex was telling him to wake up.

"Don't go to sleep, you need to take some medicine" Alex said as she grabbed a nearby bottle of pills and a glass of water.

Birkhoff nodded, instantly regretting it as his head gave a sharp twinge and his vision blacked out. He closed his eyes, trying to force down the rising nausea.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, nervously watching him.

"Think I'm gonna be sick," Birkhoff replied. Alex set the water and pills down and ran to get a small trashcan, quickly hurrying back. Birkhoff managed to weakly roll onto his side while Alex held the bucket for him. With each heave he felt his ribs shift more and more. He closed his eyes, willing it to be over.

Finally the puking stopped. Alex handed him the water and he swished out his mouth, alarmed to see blood mixed with the puke.

"That sucked," he groaned as he rolled onto his back, gasping from the strain.

"I don't know what to do," Alex admitted, pushing the bucket away. "I don't know what to do."

"It's okay," Birkhoff said. "Niki will be back soon, she'll fix this. Just wait for her and Michael."

"Okay," Alex agreed. "Get some sleep, I'll keep watch."

Over the next few hours Birkhoff's fever got worse. Alex kept layering blankets on him, trying her hardest just to keep it under control but it was a losing battle.

After checking his temperature once again and panicking when she read 105, she raced to the kitchen and grabbed all the ice packs she could find. Hurrying to his side, she pulled off the numerous blankets and started piling the ice onto him. He didn't acknowledge the cold, which only made her worry more. Once Alex was satisfied that Birkhoff was sufficiently covered with ice and blankets and the last IV bag was attached she flopped in a nearby chair and kept watch, struggling to keep her eyes open.

* * *

Alex was caught in a flurry of constantly checking his temperature, refreezing ice packs, and doing everything in her power not to cry. She didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until someone was shaking her shoulder. Sitting up, she was surprised to see Nikita crouched beside her.

"I'm glad to see you," Alex said, smiling.

"Birkhoff, open your eyes," Michael ordered. Alex looked over, watching as Michael checked Birkhoff's pulse.

"Come on Seymour!" Michael snapped. Slowly Birkhoff blinked open his eyes, struggling to focus on Michael's face.

"Hey," Birkhoff wheezed, looking past Michael at Nikita and Alex. "Told you they'd come back."

"We ran into some trouble, but we're here now," Nikita said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like...I can't breathe," Birkhoff replied. He struggled to weakly push the blankets off him but stopped when he realized he didn't have enough energy to do such a simple task.

"He's been getting worse," Alex replied. "Spiked a fever of 105, puked up blood, couldn't stay awake very long. I think he has internal bleeding."

"I feel better now," Birkhoff argued.

"Nice try," Michael said, grabbing a nearby duffel bag and unzipping it. He pulled out numerous IV bags, some labeled saline and others morphine. There were packages of syringes, bandages and gauze, and a large roll of Ace bandage wrap.

"You make a cute nurse," Birkhoff teased, eyes slipping closed.

"You go get some sleep, we'll take care of him," Nikita said, standing up and holding her hand out to Alex. She stood up, heading towards her room. She glanced back, glad to see Nikita and Michael home safe and sound and prepared to take care of Birkhoff. Maybe she could finally get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Who doesn't love injured Birkhoff?! Let the comfort begin!]**

God he was exhausted. Each muscle screamed in protest as his slowly hauled himself out of bed and staggered to the door, carrying his IV bag along with him. The port site itched, but at least Nikita and Michael had agreed he was strong enough to start sleeping in his bed again rather than the couch. Not that it changed how much hovering the two of them did. Every time he cringed as his healing ribs shifted or whenever he tried to use his broken hand and remembered what had happened, one of them was there to ask how he was feeling.

"I'm fine," was his new favorite phrase, used no matter how he was actually feeling.

As he slowly walked down the stairs he saw Michael and Nikita checking something on his computer. He hoped they were too focused on their task to notice him.

"What are you doing up?" Nikita asked.

Birkhoff slowly made his way down the rest of the stairs, using the rail for support. "Thought I'd take a walk, get some fresh air."

"If you don't rest you won't heal," Michael added.

"If I don't get some coffee I'll die anyways, so your argument is null and void," Birkhoff replied. He shuffled into the kitchen, surprised to see a pot brewing.

"Figured you'd want some sooner or later," Alex said as she walked into the kitchen, shaking rain off her coat.

"How was your run?" Nikita asked.

"Cold," Alex replied. "Weather's getting worse."

Suddenly an alarm beeped on Birkhoff's computer. He put down his mug and walked over, sitting down in the chair and typing in a few commands while Nikita and Michael watched over his shoulder.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"We have to go. Now," Birkhoff replied.

"What's going on?" Michael demanded.

"Division. They're close. No guarantee on how long we have till they find us," Birkhoff answered. Nikita sprang into action.

"Everyone get your stuff, we leave in five minutes!" She ordered. Michael hurried from the room while Alex went to the kitchen and started packing all the food.

"What do you need from your room?" Nikita asked as she grabbed the first aid kit and slung it over her shoulder.

"My clothes, and everything in the top drawer of my dresser," Birkhoff replied as he began the shutdown sequence on his computer. Thankfully he'd backed all their info up on his laptop or they'd really be screwed. Michael ran into the room, two duffel bags in his hands. He took over packing the food while Alex ran to her room to get her stuff, Nikita soon returning with a bag of Birkhoff's belongings.

"Alright, let's go!" She shouted. She took her and Michael's bags out to the car while Michael grabbed the food. Birkhoff was attempting to sling his backpack full of computer equipment over his shoulder when Alex dashed into the room, taking the bag and looping her arm around his waist.

"You two ready?" Nikita asked, hurrying back into the room.

"Computer erased," Birkhoff said. "My stuff out in the car?"

"Yep we're all good to go," Nikita replied as they walked outside. Alex helped him into the back seat while Nikita hopped in the passenger and Michael tore out of there.

"How did we know they were in the area?" Alex asked.

"I put that alarm in place to track all Division issued radios within ten miles. They must've been tipped off about us," Birkhoff replied, trying to get comfy. He leaned his head against the window, the glass cooling his forehead. He felt something warm being laid on him and opened his eyes to find Alex covering him with a blanket.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Nikita turned in her seat, watching him.

"Yah, just tired," he replied truthfully.

"Get some sleep, we'll wake you up once we find somewhere to crash," Nikita said.

Birkhoff closed his eyes, willing his body to relax. He fell asleep to the sound of Alex, Michael and Nikita whispering together as they tried to plan out their next move, the movement of the car lulling him.

For the moment, they were safe and together and that's all that mattered to him. They could figure the rest out later.


End file.
